


For Sale

by T_Misaki



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Meeting, Crime, Drama, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, More tags to be added, OOC, Romance, Sex Trade?, Violence, Yazuka, modern japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Misaki/pseuds/T_Misaki
Summary: Times are tough, jobs are few and far between, and in a secondary gender ruled society Omega's are at the bottom of the employment chain. With his family struggling and slim to no job prospects, Takahashi Misaki, a young Omega, registers himself as a mate-for-sale. However, when a Yakuza mob boss takes interest in him with a very generous offer, can Misaki possibly refuse?
Relationships: Kajiwara Manami/Takahashi Takahiro, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 82
Kudos: 142





	1. Struggles, Sales.

**_For Sale_ **

_Chapter 1 – Struggles, Sales._

.

.

.

He sat on the timber floor, his back against the cold plaster wall and arms resting on his bent legs. The young man gazed blankly to the ceiling, room dark, only illuminated by the hall light shining through the crack of the door as he listened to the hushed argument in living room.

“What do you expect me to do? Call up my boss and have him un-fire me?” A woman huffed, clearly irritated.

“I’m not blaming you! But obviously I’m worried about how we’re going to meet our financial needs. We were barely making ends meet as it was! I’m making just enough to cover rent as it is and the benefit’s we get from Misaki only covers enough for us to eat for 5 days, we can’t even afford to save for bills.” A male sighed, exasperated. _Tired_.

A sigh, “I know, I _know_. I’m already looking for a new job and Misaki graduates in a week, he’s already looking for jobs. Once we’re all working, we’ll be ok.”

“But for how long? We have a baby on the way. All the things we need for a baby cost money and then it’s another mouth to feed and it’s back to struggling. I don’t want that for you, for our baby. Or for Misaki. Not to mention once you have the baby, you can’t work.” The man stressed, it seemed like a never-ending struggle.

The young adult sat quietly as he listened, still dressed in his school uniform. His brother Takahiro and his sister-in-law continued to banter as Misaki tuned them out. It was a common occurrence these days, the heated discussions a regular evening routine since Minami lost her position at the bank.

It was hard to keep a job these days. The economy was failing, business receded and with it, jobs. No one was hiring, but the bills kept coming. Now with another family member on the way, things were tighter than ever.

Misaki tried his best, he did have a few part-time jobs over the months, but the companies had either closed or laid off staff.

It didn’t help that he was an Omega either. The ‘lesser’ of the secondary genders. A male Omega at that. Society, while not openly, did not hold them in the highest regard, especially in Japan where people held very traditional views. Luckily, his two other family members were Beta’s, the ‘in-between’ secondary gender. Unaffected by scents, heats or ruts, made getting a job that much easier.

Things were tough to say the least.

Slowly Misaki rose from the ground and silently closed the door, muffling the remaining conversation and slipped under the covers of his bed. He only had a week until he officially graduated, he needed to decide what to do in order to best support his family who had taken him in after the death of his parents. He had to repay them.

Being an Omega granted him a few more… _disreputable_ choices as well.

He sighed heavily, putting it out of his mind for now, knowing he had little time left to make a decision. Turing over he brought the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes. He had some serious thinking to do…

.

.

.

It was the end of Misaki’s second last day at high school. He placed his bag down gently on the floor by the door of his bedroom and walked towards his desk. Every step felt heavy. He sat down and just stared at his laptop sitting closed on the table in front of him.

He had thought very hard and long about what he was about to do.

Even so, the student decided rethink it. It wasn’t something he couldn’t take back.

“Ok,” He sighed out loud, his chest tight and tingly, nervous energy bubbled through him. He slowly opened the laptop.

He thought long and hard, but there was no other way that would efficiently support his family immediately and he knew they needed an immediate solution. Misaki’s benefits would stop within the next fortnight as he is no longer a student and isn’t entering tertiary study. They could barely afford to put food on the table, he couldn’t afford university. Not right now.

Trying to find a job fresh out of high school with no life experience and no degree was going to be slim to none, it was a fact. Especially nothing with a decent stable income.

He was left with his _Omega_ _choices_ as he called them.

Obviously, there was prostitution. But that was never an option. He couldn’t bring home that kind of dirty money and shame to his family. He could only imagine his brothers face if he told him.

But there was a _legal_ option he had, that was somewhat more acceptable to society.

Loading up his internet browser, he clicked on the search bar and typed in ‘Match-Mate’.

A despicable site really. It promoted itself as a match making site, ‘find your perfect mate’. In reality, it was the sale and purchase of mates, usually of the Omega gender. People _buying_ themselves a life partner. It screamed all kinds of wrong. But it was a legal and immediate option and solution. Taking this route also eliminated himself from the financial equation, he would no longer cost his brother food or housing.

Regardless, he knew it would hurt him. “I’m sorry Nii-chan.” Misaki whispered to the empty room. “But it’s my turn to take care of you.”

He clicked register and began to fill in his details, name, date of birth, education, etcetera. He selected a photo from his most recent school photos, he was in tradition Japanese clothing. Misaki wanted to avoid putting one of school uniform up, it made him look younger and would probably attract the wrong kind of people.

The site required two pictures. The next he picked from the last outing he and his family went on, a trip to the park. He was in casual clothes and was holding a big sunflower, smiling brightly. He cropped out his brother and uploaded it.

He struggled on the ‘About Me’ section.

“I hate writing about myself.” He groaned, leaning back on his chair. Hands twiddling with a pencil. “Well I suppose honesty is best, I’d want someone to be interested in me for _me.” ‘Well as much as they can be with an online profile_ ’. He thought wryly.

After an hour or so, writing and re-writing his biography, he was finally happy enough to proceed to the next question.

_‘Reason for registering:’_

_‘Somehow, I doubt anyone puts their real reasons.’_ He chuckled humorlessly. He decided to sick with his honesty route.

_“Time’s have been hard for my family for a long time, yet they still did not hesitate to take me in and raise me. I know realistically that someone of my age and education level, getting a decent stable job is slim at best and will take time. But due to an on coming addition to our little house, it’s making me look at all my options. I will do anything to support my family.”_ It was difficult to word, not wanting to give too many details but just enough to make any readers understand without sounding like this whole thing was so forced.

As much as it might be.

He hovered over the submit button, was he really going to do this? _Sell_ himself to a stranger? He closed his eyes, tears stinging at the back of his eyelids as he clicked. He knew what he was doing. Misaki was doing this for the good of his family. They would understand.

The website showed a notification stating it was complete and an email was being sent to his inbox. He closed the laptop. He didn’t want to think about this anymore.

.

.

.

For the rest of the night he enjoyed the company of his family, snuggling up to his brother and sister-in-law during movie night, the affection not unusual of the young Omega towards his little pack. He wanted to just be with them. He didn’t know how long he had before he would be ripped away from them, so he savored everything he could.

His heart squeezed a little more every time he thought that this might be their last hug, their last movie night, he’d never see his little niece or nephew. It became a little overwhelming as the night went on.

“Is something wrong, Misaki?” His raven-haired brother asked for the thousandth time since he came home. The boy again shook his head, face buried in his brother’s shoulder.

“No.” He replied simply, unaware of the worried looks exchanged over his head. “Can I stay in your room tonight? I’ll sleep on the futon on the floor.” He raised his eyes to meet Takahiro’s and turned to look at his sister.

“Misaki-”

“ _Please_.”

Seeing how insistent he was, they relented. Now _this_ was unusual. The last time he had asked to sleep in his big brother’s room was when their parents died _twelve years ago_ , for him to do this something was _really_ wrong. “Sure.” He smiled. Minami came up beside them and hugged them both. Everyone had a bad feeling, but they knew better than to push the younger into admitting anything, he would clam up and distance himself. Something no one needed right now.

So, they went about grabbing the futon out of the storage closet and setting it up in their room. Once ready for bed they all settled down into their respective sleeping arrangements and drifted off.

Except Misaki, who would lay awake for many hours just trying to memorize the scents flooding the room. He did this back when his parents died, laying in the corner of their room trying to memorize the fading scents until they were nothing but a distant memory. It terrified him that he’d have to go through that again.

It was rare that the ‘purchased’ ever saw their family again. The Alpha’s on the site usually disgustingly dominant, knot heads that couldn’t see past their own wants and greed. Doing this practically signed his life away.

Misaki couldn’t help but fall into a fitful sleep surrounded by the scents of the ones he loved.

.

.

.

The next morning no one spoke about Misaki’s urge to sleep in the older twos room, or the fact that he’s near frantic clinging continued on during breakfast. The student usually hated his Omega urges. Rarely scenting his family, even if the Beta’s weren’t affected, the natural mothering and nurturing trait not particularly evident until Minami was pregnant – Misaki’s sudden and subconscious pampering was what alerted them in the first place.

After breakfast, Misaki headed into his room and got ready for his final day at school. After he finished, he decided to sit down at his computer and check the site to see if there were any offers. Though he doubted there would be much interest so soon.

Boy was he _wrong_.

He had over 800 offers since his profile launched 12 hours ago. He sat in state of shock, numbly scrolling though the offers and messages, not really reading them.

Majority of offers were around the average amount of what he expected. Some were insultingly low. But two stuck out from the rest.

His eyes widened near comically as he read the amounts.

**Ijuuin Kyō – ¥1,500,000** _($150,000_ )

“ _Ijuuin Kyō_?!” He blurted, his favorite author? “Is this a joke? No way.” The chestnut-haired teen was in outright disbelief, and the _offer_! He was actually a little bit excited at the thought of accepting that offer but his smile faltered.

‘ _What’s he doing on a site like this?’_ He knew that most people on here would only… _buy_ _him_ to treat him like a house pet. At worst a sex toy.

Ijuuin seemed like a nice person from his meet and greets and from his interviews… but _hypothetically_ , if Ijuuin turned out to be like one of the celebrities that did abuse their Omega’s then he would have no way out. No one would believe him. He would have to publicly endure the abuse and hold himself together. He didn’t think he could take someone he respected so well turning out like every other Alpha he feared.

But it could be his only chance at a mate that wouldn’t abuse him as well.

It was a difficult to tell.

The next offer was even larger.

**Usami Akihiko – ¥5,250,000** _($525,000)_

“What the fuck?” Was the first thing out of his mouth. Firstly, **_the offer!_** Since when was he ever considered to be worth that much? Secondly, the name rang a bell. He decided to google their name, figuring someone with that much money to waste was probably super rich and more than likely in the tabloids.

He expected a rich billionaire with family drama splayed out for the media to see maybe but not at all what he got.

“THE FUCKING YAKUZA?”

There was so much on the family, mostly trivial things, like fashion or about what seemed to be their legal jobs. But each site also discussed the ‘unconfirmed’ ties with Yakuza.

More like no one was going to be caught on record to confirm anything.

But there were lots of deaths reported that could be linked to the Usami Group, most recently being a four car pile up that was ‘unconfirmed’ to be carrying a to-be-mate of the son of the current suspected leader. A speculated war between groups.

The to-be-mate did not survive.

Well, that choice was out.

He rejected those two offers deciding that it was too risky to accept Ijuuin’s and the Yakuza with a guaranteed trip to the River of Styx. After all, it wasn’t a dating service, he couldn’t ask to get to know them before making a decision.

The site asked for a reason.

Misaki simply replied to Ijuuin that there may have been a mistake in the offer. There wasn’t a reason for such an offer from the author. He couldn’t explain the real reason anyway.

To the Usami, he only sent a full stop to fill the text box to allow him to send the rejection, what was he going to say, ‘You’re Yakuza, so no?’ Yeah right. Best not say anything.

He sighed deciding to look through the others after school.

.

.

.


	2. Bidding Wars, Acceptance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki accepts an offer!

**_For Sale_ **

_Chapter 2 – Bidding Wars, Acceptance._

.

.

.

Akihiko stared at his phone in disbelief. Rejected? He was sure he sent a large enough offer. The person had only sent back a full stop.

The man ran his fingers through his silver blonde hair. He knew exactly why he was rejected.

“Fucking Google.”

He knew that there was no way an Omega desperate to help his family would reject that kind of money if it weren’t for the fucking reports on his ties to the Yakuza.

Well, ties might be the wrong word considering the Usami group was the main head of the Yakuza in Japan with his father currently leading it.

He didn’t work for the main branch, having actively tried to cut ties with the group, however with the threat on his own life being the next in line to inherit the organisation, he was forced to reside somewhat within the group. He instead started his own branch under the guise of being an author – a dream profession of his. Everything ran out of a publishing company, a clever idea he thought.

Unfortunately, he was being forced to get a mate, or at least court someone. At the age of 28, he was seen to be in his prime to start a family. To bare the next generation of heirs.

He deadpanned at that. He hated children. He hated company. He couldn’t stand someone 24/7 nagging at him or children hanging off his legs. So, he figured if he bought a mate, he could provide someone a comfortable life, save them from a life of torture and abuse they’d otherwise endure and get the whole Group off his back. A win-win situation for everyone.

He continued to frown at his phone. The man considered sending a message, but he knew it’s be lost between the thousands of disgusting messages the young Omega was probably getting.

He couldn’t quite understand what drew him to this Omega. What made him want to pursue him, but he wanted this one.

He has purchased an Omega previously, only for it to end it the worse way possible. He was hesitant to do it again, but he couldn’t let this one get away. Or another Alpha claim him.

He growled lowly at that thought.

“What’s got you all riled up? Rare to see you express anything other than mild disapproval.” A thin framed man commented, two cups of black coffee in his hands.

“Rejected.” He huffed.

“What, that Match-Mate site? Seriously?” The man could guess how much Akihiko would have offered so it was surprising, “Google?”

He made a noise of affirmation.

“Well, to be expected. Just find another.” He placed the cup down next to the piles of papers in disarray.

“No.” The other raise his eyebrow in surprise. “I want this one.” He frowned deeper still. “I don’t want anyone else having him, Hiroki.”

The other continued to stare silently, he had never heard Akihiko act like this, the ‘wanting to claim’ attitude was the furthest thing from his regular personality. It meant he was serious though.

“Well, what are you going to do?” He asked, leaning his hip against the desk. The Beta was also interested in what made this boy so special to the Alpha across from him.

“Double the offer but I’ll need an incentive he can’t refuse.” He leaned back on his chair.

“Let me see his profile.” Hiroki said, hand out. The Alpha handed over his phone with the profile open. After quickly reading through the profile, Hiroki could tell that the kid was rather plain, maybe on the cute side but also 10 years the Alpha’s junior. He would be graduating today. “His family. That’s how you’ll get him. Offer something to do with his family that he can’t turn down. He’s clearly desperate to help them if he’s on here. Seems like a good kid though, smart enough to turn you down.”

Akihiko just glared and snatched his phone back.

He looked back at the photo of the Omega. He didn’t understand what drew him in. Perhaps his honesty? How pure you could sense he was from his bio? Maybe those beautiful green eyes?

“I have an idea.”

.

.

.

The day dragged on but Misaki tried to savour it. It was going to be his last day as a child. His last days of freedom. He knew tonight he would probably accept one on the offers. As the last bell rung, he only closed his eyes and buried his head into his arms as everyone else jumped for joy, screams and cries of happiness.

He waved goodbye to his friends and headed home.

“Nii-chan! Nee-chan! I’m home!” He called out, kicking his shoes off. There was no answer. “I guess they’re out.”

He made himself a snack and trudged into his room, deciding to get this over and done with. He did think about the offers he rejected throughout the day, he wouldn’t see that kind of offer again, but he felt like he did the right thing.

Opening his internet and logging in he wasn’t surprised to see the 2000+ notifications. Some messages, some offers.

The messages were rather vile, and half of them seemed borderline illiterate. Probably finding safety behind the fact that their usernames were not publicised unless they put forward an offer.

_[REDACTED] 11:42PM: ‘I wanna peel u out of ur school uniform’_ **(REPLY)**

_[REDACTED] 11:57PM: ‘im gonna knot u so good ull look so pretty filled with my pups’_ **(REPLY)**

_[REDACTED] 12:04AM: ‘Ill treat u soo good baby boi. u need a good strong alpha to take care of u.’ **(REPLY)**_

Those were the G rated messages. He couldn’t bring himself to read the other ones.

He went back to the offers and sorted them highest to lowest and he couldn’t believe his eyes. There at the top of the list was a man he refused only that morning.

 **Usami Akihiko - ¥150,000,000** _($1,500,000)_

He _doubled_ his offer. One hundred and fifty million yen? Was he reading that right? That was some serious money. That could set up his family for the rest of their lives, but they were still Yakuza. There may be some seriousness to the offer but getting himself involved with the Yakuza was getting his family involved too. He could never run away if he _was_ abused because they’d hold the safety of his family over his head.

A message was attached to the offer this time.

_Good afternoon, Misaki._

_I’m sending this offer in hopes that you’ll reconsider myself as a potential match. I would like to further offer to set up a regular payment of an agreed upon sum to your family in addition to the current proposal. As you appear to be a very selfless individual, I would like to make an additional offer just for yourself._

_Firstly, I congratulate you on your graduation from secondary education today. You haven’t listed whether you we’re planning to continue your studies however should you wish to; I would fund any further education you would like to complete._

_I look forward to your reply,_

_Usami Akihiko._

“Wow… Well, that’s... not what I expected.” He couldn’t believe it. Not only was the initial amount hugely overwhelming but he then doubled it and added a regular payment _and_ any university expenses. This was almost too good to be true, and for the man to message him personally? That had to be big.

He was very articulate, more than himself and seemed very educated.

There was a faint spark of hope that maybe it wasn’t going to be what he thought, if he’s offering to let him have an education then maybe he won’t be chained to the bedroom like he expected. He doubted this man had appearances to keep in that respect if he was Yakuza, since he could erase his existence very easily. There was no reason that he could think of for the man to give him an education, no benefit to the Yakuza boss or the organisation.

The offer underneath Usami Akihiko’s was the other man he rejected this morning.

Ijuuin Kyō had also re-bid.

 **Ijuuin Kyō - ¥50,000,000** _($500,000)_

He had essentially timesed his offer by four, but it was still three times less than what Usami Akihiko was offering. There was no message attached to his offer.

But it didn’t feel right. Something out of place with it. The offer maybe? Ijuuin? He wasn’t just about money, he didn’t care for money personally, as long as he has enough to live a simple life and his family to be comfortable, he was happy. Still it’s like a gut feeling.

He knew nothing about the man besides what the media portrayed him as, same as Usami, and he seemed polite during meet and greets but something about this was _not right_. He didn’t get that feeling about the other one.

Since he couldn’t shake the feeling, he decided that it probably wasn’t in his best interest to accept and proceeded to decline the offer once more.

He sat with his chin resting on his hands as he continued to think it over. He scrolled through the other offers, some with rather large sums but with ludicrous messages, offers below ¥10,000 ($100), some had sweet messages attached. Stating they didn’t have much but would take care of him and his family. In an ideal world, someone normal would take care of them all in a kind way, that would treat him nicely and they could live together in a regular house and be happy.

But he didn’t sign up for someone that couldn’t be guaranteed to support his family.

He went back to the top option.

Usami Akihiko. Yakuza, but educated and willing to let him go to university. He could take care of his family.

He’d be risking death, but he supposed if it really was too brutal of a life. A few screws up and they’d probably off him anyway. An easy way out. If he added a clause stating that if he met an unfortunate end by the hands of someone else before he was transferred over that his family would still receive at least some of the offer, that would probably be the icing on the cake.

He clicked on the man’s profile and opened a chat.

_Good afternoon Usami-san,_

_Thank you for your very generous offer, I received your message and the additions to your proposal. It is truly too much, and I express my gratitude for even considering me as a potential match._

_While I do not wish to insinuate, offend, or upset you in any way, I have to acknowledge that the last mate-to-be to an individual of the Usami family passed away in a tragic event while they were believed to be on the way to the Usami residence._

_I am concerned that should I meet an untimely end, by accident or otherwise, that my family would not receive the sum of the offer. I would not expect the full offer to be completed as it is such a generous amount and you would not be receiving what you had paid for. If some form of contract could be prepared to state that an agreed upon amount would be sent to my family should something happen to me before the ‘transaction’ is complete, then I can further consider your offer._

_I hope you’re in good health and I thank you again for you offer and apologise in advance for my selfish condition._

_Kind regards,_

_Takahashi Misaki._

That sounded professional enough, he hoped he hadn’t blown his chances with that condition though. He grimaced as he clicked send. He exhaled trying to get rid of his nervous energy, figuring it’d be a while before his reply he went about cleaning the house and making dinner.

.

.

.

Akihiko was surprised to say the least when he received a message from the Match-Mate site. But it seemed that his offer had finally caught the young Omega’s attention.

He read through the message and the conditions the boy had proposed. He frowned, he didn’t realise how much the boy had looked through online, he clearly was worried about his safety and even seem resigned and expectant that he would die on the way here. Yet he was still more concerned about his family through all this.

Of course, he was going to still offer the full amount regardless, but he’d have his lawyer write something up to easy the worries of the young man.

He wasn’t going to allow anything to happen to Misaki.

_Dear Misaki,_

_Thank you for your consideration._

_I fully understand your concerns, and I’m not going to offend you by pretending that there aren’t risks as you seem to be aware of. I will personally see to the plans concerning your safety._

_I do understand that my words alone can’t comfort you and will be happy to prepare a contract to ease your mind. The full amount would still be put forward. I will send one of my colleagues in my place, in the consideration of your safety, to present you with the contract for you to read and sign should you accept my offer._

_If there is anything else that concerns you, please don’t hesitate in contacting me. I’m available to you 24/7._

_I hope you and your family are well._

_Usami Akihiko._

“Hiroki!” Akihiko yelled out. “ _Hiroki_!”

Akihiko and his ‘workers’ resided in a large house on large amount of land, it was very modern but Akihiko insisted on this set up, he saw it as a ‘family home’, the closest he could get to a normal family.

“WHAT?! Stop yelling!” The man in question got up from the couch, a very tall man with dark hair followed him closely.

“He replied! Get my lawyer! Now!” He urged.

“Do I look like your slave?” He rolled his eyes, getting his phone out anyway. “Who replied?”

“Misaki. We’re going to make a contract.” He explained.

Hiroki narrowed his eyes. “What contract? That’s not how this works. Show me the message.”

“Contracts? Who’s Misaki?” The tall man asked.

“We can’t talk about it here. But I’ll explain later.” Hiroki said, reading over the message, frowning. “Poor kid. Well at least he isn’t too stupid. Smart thinking on his part.”

“Oh, I think I understand now.” Nowaki said, reading over his shoulder.

“Fine, I’ll call him, but the brat hasn’t agreed yet.” Hiroki pointed out. “Also, if he does, get him to keep his profile up until he gets here. It might fool people into thinking that he hasn’t chosen yet. If you get what I mean.”

Akihiko’s eyes darkened at the memory of the previous individual meant to be his mate. Granted he didn’t feel like this with them, they were truly just a means to get the Group of his back, but he still feels bad that an innocent person became a victim of the wars between the multiple clans.

With Misaki, he wants to see where things might go. He wanted to see if they could really be mates.

“I’ll probably have Shinobu and Miyagi go to hand him the paperwork, I’ll give them a list of instructions to give him as well.”

With that Akihiko went back to his office as he waited for Misaki’s decision.

.

.

.

Misaki was half-way through cooking dinner when he heard his computer ping. Hurrying back over he saw a message waiting for him. He felt butterflies in his chest.

He was more than happy with the response he received, reading through it again and again.

He hovered over the accept button. There was no going back. He was going to secure his families well-being for the rest of their lives but at the cost of his own. These precious seconds were his last. After this he belonged to Usami Akihiko, was _owned_ by him. Was it really, truly worth it?

“Misaki! We’re home! Dinner smells amazing!” He could hear his brother laugh and his mate commented too.

Yes. Yes, it was.

And he clicked.

.

.

.

**_Next Chapter – Goodbyes, Transport  
Updated: 9th of April_ **

****

**_Preview –_ **

The other two frowned, “How much was the offer you accepted, Misaki?” Minami asked.

“¥150,000,000.”

Takahiro jumped up, “Who the hell did you accept an offer from? Who has that kind of money? No one that spends that kind of money on that disgusting site is anyone good. Who hell could it be? The fucking Yakuza?” He laughed, clearly joking but the grimace Misaki forced him to stop. “Please, please don’t tell me it’s _actually_ the Yakuza.”

“… They aren’t confirmed to be-”

**_“Are you fucking kidding me?”_ **

****

**_Constructive criticism welcome._ **

****


	3. Goodbyes, Transportation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk! Misaki tells his family.

_For Sale_

_Chapter 3 – Goodbyes, Transportation._

.

.

.

Dinner was never an extravagant event in the Takahashi household, with whoever home earliest cooking for everyone. They all made an effort to be home for dinner, for family time and bonding. It was the usual affair of small talk, consisting of their day or tomorrows schedule.

“Misaki! I can’t believe my baby brothers graduated from high school! I’m so proud of you.” Takahiro beamed brightly. “We should celebrate next week at our favourite diner, I’ll put in for an early finish.”

“A-ah, that’s not necessary Nii-chan. I’m just happy hearing that.” Misaki shrunk back into his chair.

“Nonsense! It’s definitely a cause for celebration!” Minami chipped in, smiling next to him.

“Well for tonight why don’t we put on a movie and we can break open the popcorn, you can pick anything you want… Just, preferably not horror if you can avoid it.” Takahiro laughed, he could never handle horror and gore too well, Jurassic park out of his league even. He could never do jump scares, oh the nightmares he had watching ‘The Hills Have Eyes’.

“Sure, that sounds good.” Misaki said as he picked up his plate, gathering the others empty plates as they finished their meals and washing them. Leaving them to dry in the rack.

He had been on the quiet side that evening, he had only accepted the offer from the ‘unconfirmed’ Yakuza boss Usami Akihiko just over an hour ago. He expected things to move rather quickly from here. So, he knew he needed to tell his brother tonight. He was dreading this conversation.

They all walked to the living room, Minami and Takahiro getting comfortable on the couch as Misaki went to pick a DVD from the shelf.

“Misaki, are you ok?” Takahiro asked, his arm around his mate and wife.

Misaki froze, his DVD selection in his hands. He stood up and turned around, “Actually, I need to talk to you both about something.”

“Is... this about what’s been bothering you over the last few days?” He asked softly, as if afraid to spook the young man. His younger brother did have a tendency to clam up if he wasn’t careful.

“Yes.” He admitted, “I don’t really know how to say this. But please listen. Until the end, please just listen and don’t get mad. If you have questions, please ask them at the end but… hear me out?” He asked hesitantly, frightened even.

The two looked at each other confused, “Of course.”

He took a deep breath, his cheeks filling with air before he released slowly. “I know that we’ve been struggling recently. Financially I mean.” He closed his eyes and fluffed the back of his hair in both frustration and nervousness. “Look, there’s no easy way to say this. I signed myself up to the Match-Mate site and I accepted an offer today.”

The couple’s faces morphed from confusion to horror in a split second.

“ ** _Misaki_** -”

Misaki only held out his hand. He couldn’t bring himself to look them in the eye right now, “Please, you said you’d listen.”

As much as Takahiro wanted to scream and refute that he had no possible reason to explain his actions, his mate tugged him back into his seat, “Hear him out and _listen_ to him before we decide what to say, ok?” Hesitantly, he nodded and sat stiffly facing his brother.

“I know what you’re going to say, I know you’ll still say it anyway. I know you both love me, and I’m not doing this because I don’t think you do. I know I’m not a burden either, as much as I may drag myself down that path sometimes, I know I’m not because you told me so.” He hugged himself tightly, “I had to look at the reality of things. I’m an Omega. It’s a subject that we danced around because neither of you see me any differently, but it’s a fact that society looks down on people like me. I am different to you both, and we can’t deny that any longer.

“Leading up to graduation I had a lot of thinking to do. We can’t afford to send me to University or anything to further my education. It’s just not possible at this point in time. That isn’t anyone’s fault and I know you would do it in a heartbeat even at your own suffering, I know that because you have sacrificed so much for me in the past. But it’s not just me you have to worry about anymore Nii-chan.” He smiled over to the woman beside him, “You have a wonderful mate, and now a little pup.”

Minami smiled tearily, a hand coming up to caress the large bump. She was only two months away now.

“I’ve had casual jobs in the past, but we all know that without a degree, the chances of me getting a stable, well-paying job are slim to none. Moving out is unfortunately completely out of the question. We can barely afford rent as it is, food is slowly becoming a luxury. My payments stop this week so things will get even tighter. You have nothing for the baby and you’re only two months away from being parents. Minami will not be able to work for, well, we don’t know how long.” He stopped and smiled, “Doing this will set you up for the rest of your lives and the baby’s.”

The other two frowned, “How much was the offer you accepted, Misaki?” Minami asked.

“¥150,000,000.”

Takahiro jumped up, “Who the hell did you accept an offer from? Who has that kind of money? No one that spends that kind of money on that disgusting site is anyone good. Who hell could it be? The fucking Yakuza?” He laughed, clearly joking but the grimace Misaki forced him to stop. “Please, please don’t tell me it’s _actually_ the Yakuza.”

“… They aren’t _confirmed_ to be-”

“ ** _Are you fucking kidding me?”_** He screamed; tears built up in his eyes but the fury on his face didn’t wane. “What part of this was a good idea to you?! You’ll never get to see us again! There’s no _way out_ of that! Do you understand what you’ve just got yourself into?”

Misaki sat quietly, he knew his brother would be mad and he had every right to be. “I have to help provide for this family. It was the only way I could sufficiently set you up for life.”

“ ** _I don’t care!_** I wouldn’t care if I had to work every day for the rest of my life, I wouldn’t care if I had to support you forever! They’re going to fucking kill you once you no longer have use for you! You could give me the world on a silver platter and I still wouldn’t trade you for it.” His voice broke as he heaved a breath, his face buried in his hand.

“I know Nii-chan, I know. That why I didn’t tell you.” Misaki stood and placed a hand on his brother arm gently, “You’re such a good brother, you’ll be an amazing dad. I can’t watch you break yourself trying to keep a roof over our heads. You don’t deserve to struggle for the rest of your life, you’ve been, we’ve both been through enough. I promise you I took all the measures I could, and I had messaged him directly. He agreed to have a written contract. He’s offered to give you a regular payment and send me to university as well.”

“Seriously?” He exhaled with a huff, slowly calming down. “I didn’t think you had contracts for these things.”

“You don’t… The last mate that was bought off that site... was killed in an unfortunate road accident. I’m telling you everything I know because I want to be completely open about as much as I can and involve you from here on out.” Misaki said truthfully, he guided his brother to sit down as he started trembling. There was no point in lying to the man, he could find out all this information as easily as Misaki did, he didn’t need to be blindside with the news his brother was dead should that come to it either. “I asked for a contract saying that if anything happened to me that you would get at least some of the offer, he said you would still get the full amount. He said that my safety was his number one priority and he’s been upfront about the risks. It’s more for my own peace of mind.”

Minami tried to smile at him, but it was broken and teary. “I understand your reasons, but I wish you wouldn’t have done this. We could have come up with a solution together.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Misaki tried to smile back, about as successfully as she did, and squeezed her hand. “Is... there anything you’d like to know?”

“Why? I know why but _why_?” His brother whispered brokenly, hands running through his hair.

“How many offers did you get?” Minami asked.

“About two thousand, but that site is full of low life scum. I even had a celebrity put an offer in, _twice_ , it was the second highest, but I didn’t have a good feeling about it. I can’t put my finger on it. But I trusted my instincts.” Misaki replied honestly, “I had lots of creepy messages, but I didn’t look at them. I only read any messages attached to offers, it helped narrow down the serious people.”

“Did you know he was Yakuza before you accepted?” Takahiro asked, voice muffed.

“Yes, I looked him up and then I refused his offer he first time but once he offered again and added the extra things, it made me think that I might not just be locked up. They’re Yakuza, they could just hide me away, they don’t have a reputation to keep, legitimate jobs or not, so it gave me a bit of hope.” Misaki rubbed Takahiro’s back soothingly.

“You rejected him at first?”

“Yep.”

“A _guy_? Are you- Are you into that kind of thing?” His brother asked hesitantly.

“NO! No, not at all. I didn’t even think of gender to be honest with you. It’s not like I’m going to love them. This is a contract, a business deal. I don’t know what’s going on, but I think there’s more to their side of things. I- I think I want to try to maybe like them, especially if I, urgh, have to _mate_ them.”

“When do you think that you’ll be expected to go and live with them?” Minami asked quietly, probably seeing how uncomfortable he was.

“That’s why I’m telling you right away, I expect things will happen very quickly now since they are worried about my safety.” He replied, grateful for the change in question.

As if on cue, his phone rang in his pocket. Pulling it out, it showed the caller had a private ID. The three looked at each other. “I have to answer this. It might be them.”

His brother hesitantly nodded, eyes glued to the phone. Minami’s grip tightened on both her mate and her brother-in-law.

Pressing answer, he held the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

“Hello, this is Miyagi Yō. I’m calling on behalf of Usami Akihiko. I’m on the way to your house now with the contract for you. I know this is sudden but are you home right now?” A male’s gruff voice resonated through the phone.

“Uh, how did you get this number?”

“I’m sure you’re aware of our affiliations, kid. Usami said he’d send you a message, so you know that we’re really representing him. You home or not?” He drawled.

“Um, yes I am. Do you need an address?” He stuttered.

“No, I’ve already got it. Also, from now on the first word I’ll say to you is ‘Shinobucchin’, consider it a code to recognize me by. If you answer and someone doesn’t say that then hang up and let us know right away, got it?” He informed sternly, Misaki could hear a mild protest in the background of the call.

“Yes, sir. What time will you be here?” He asked, trying to remain polite, he seemed to be a very strict person. He didn’t want to make him mad before he even got here.

Instead he laughed, throwing Misaki for a second, “God, I swear I’m not that old! We’re about 10 minutes away.”

“Ok, see you then.” The man hung up without saying goodbye, cutting off whatever commotion that started up again on his side. “Someone will be here in 10 minutes with the contract, apparently they let me know through the site.” He opened the internet and quickly logged in, finding a message from Akihiko saying that a man named Miyagi Yō and Takatsuki Shinobu will be over with a contract and an apology that he couldn’t meet him tonight.

_‘Shinobu? Shinobucchin? A nickname maybe?’_

Deciding to reply later, he turned to his brother. “I know this is happening fast, but I want my Nii-chan to help me now. I need you to be rational enough to look this over. I don’t want to sign anything shady. I know you’ll protect me.”

Takahiro didn’t say anything, instead dragging him into his lap and holding him tight, “Since when did you become the grown up, huh?”

Beta’s weren’t affected by scent, but he couldn’t help but try to ingrain this smell into his mind.

They stayed like that for a while until there was a knock at the door, his brother let him go and went to answer. He could hear the pained sigh from the man before he opened it. He didn’t say anything, and gestured for them to come in, following him into the living room.

“You must be Misaki. Sorry for dropping by on such short notice but the boss wants things to move quickly for your safety.” An older man greeted, his hair black and he was dressed in a white blouse and a black tie. “I’m Miyagi Yō and this is my mate Takatsuki Shinobu.”

The other was much younger, about fifteen years give or take if Misaki had to guess but that was not what caught his attention. The dirty blonde across from him sat as wide eyed as him.

 _“You’re like me.”_ They said simultaneously.

A male Omega, while Omega’s weren’t rare by any standard, ones of male gender were. Their biology completely different to a female Omega to the point that it was considered creating a whole new category for them may be necessary. Their heats, physiology, scents, pack hierarchies, territorial traits unlike any female Omega. Docile but fiercely loyal. “The perfect breed.” As it is sickeningly quoted.

Misaki had never seen another Male Omega and seems like neither had the other.

“I’m sure you’re feeling very overwhelmed with everything right now, so you two can catch up and get to know each other later. For now, we’ll just sort out the contract for now.” Miyagi interrupted their starring contest.

He was right. His family didn’t need to be stressed anymore than they already are. Especially Minami.

“Can I read through it please? I’d also like my brother to read through it as well since I don’t understand a lot of the legal jargon.” Misaki asked timidly.

“Of course, Usami-san had asked they lawyer to put things in as simple terms as possible since he predicted that. He sends his apologies for not being able to meet with you and your family tonight. He felt it best to avoid any direct contact with you until you get to the manor to prevent any possible tip offs to other Groups from intervening.” Miyagi bowed his head respectfully.

Misaki could see his brother go a little bit pale at the thought of what he was getting involved with but didn’t say anything.

They sat in silence as Misaki read over the contract, true to the man’s word it was simply worded and her could understand most of it.

“Can I get anyone a drink? Coffee? Water?” Minami offered, moving to get up.

“Water is fine.” The younger Omega replied, and when lightly nudged added, “Thank you.”

“I’ll get it Nee-chan, do you want to go to bed? I don’t know how long this will take; I don’t want you being uncomfortable.” Misaki stated.

“No don’t be silly, I’m fine.” She replied.

He wandered off to get the two visitors’ water and passed his brother the contract to read, it was simple and straight forward, stating the amount and the extra’s including a regular payment left blank for him to fill and for any fees for the university of his choosing. With the clause that should something happen to Misaki, the full sum of the offer and payments would still be forwarded and in place of his university fees, any children of Minami and Takahiro will have their education paid for up to tertiary level.

“We don’t need a regular payment. This is more than enough already, but instead we want to see and communicate with Misaki regularly.” His brother said firmly, he was losing his brother. He couldn’t stop what was happening but as if he could force them to let him see them, it may be a bit easier on them all.

“Of course, Usami-san has no intention of breaking up your family like that. I’m sure Misaki has disclosed our affiliations so you can understand that things like meet ups will have to be scheduled in advance and will be heavily guarded. He is after all the mate-to-be of the heir of the Usami clan.” Miyagi explained.

So… he wasn’t just associated with Yakuza. He was going to mate the guy that was going to _run_ _the fucking thing._ Great _._

“How many mates does this guy have?” Takahiro bravely asked seeming to miss that information entirely.

“Are you serious? What? Because we’re Yakuza, we’re all sluts?” The young Omega bared his teeth as the man, _clearly_ displeased at the question.

“No, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry, he over-reacts at everything. You’ll get used to it.” Miyagi waved him off, not fussed at the threatening air next to him. “He had never taken a mate, never even bonded with anyone and I seriously doubt that he’ll ever take another after Misaki. There may be some right scum in our rings, but majority of us consider these bonds sacred.”

Takahiro visibly relaxed at that.

“I’m happy to sign this Nii-chan.” He said softly, the man only stared at the paper in his hands. Miyagi held out a pen for him, “I’m sorry, I’ve only told them about two hours ago. I did this without their knowledge.”

The other two across from him blinked, clearly shocked by his admission, however the young Omega shook it off first, “I’m not surprised, it’s definitely something we’d do. You’re protecting your pack, right?”

It was Misaki’s turn to blink, he knew nothing about male Omega traits, but he got a little bit excited and found himself agreeing anyway, Shinobu understood him.

“We wanted to ask you to prepare to move tomorrow, do you think that’s possible?” Miyagi asked.

“Since this is a bit of a shock to my family, is it possible for me to leave the day after? I know the quick move is to do with my safety, but I promise not to leave the house and follow anything else you need me to do. Just... give me one day with my family.” Misaki pleaded.

Miyagi sighed, “I can ask.” He sipped on his water, “When you do leave, you’ll be supplied with a bullet proof vest, an Omega brace and you’ll be given a scent neutralizing spray before you leave. We aren’t taking any chances.”

With a few more questions Misaki put pen to paper, they said they’ll give him more instructions on the day and to keep his profile up until he reaches the manor.

As they left Misaki couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the road ahead.

.

.

.

The move had been put off for the day after. He spent the day packing what he could and making a few meals to freeze, knowing Minami needed as little stress as possible in the coming weeks. He had put enough stress on all of them.

That night he had slept in the older couple’s room again, everyone feeling the need to be close.

Takahiro had taken the day off from work to help and just be with his family. He seemed to be taking this better now that it was in the contract that he could have regular contact, not saying he was happy about it of course but he seemed to be a bit more understanding of why.

As he was packing late in the afternoon his phone rang, the caller had their number private. Misaki assumed it was probably Miyagi again since he didn’t usually get private ID calls anyway.

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Miyagi Yō. Are you free to speak at the moment?” A voice asked. They were male, but the voice didn’t sound as gruff and worn as their visitor last night, and the code word. They hadn’t said it. They didn’t say _Shinobucchin_.

Without replying, he hung up on them. The young omega started to panic a bit.

Could Miyagi just be testing him?

But he doubted that Miyagi would joke around with how serious he sounded last night. He had to contact him, but how? He didn’t leave a number behind or one for anyone else… but his profile was still up!

Dashing to his computer, grateful he hadn’t packed it yet, he quickly went to the site and brought up their message tab.

_To Usami-san,_

_I’ve been instructed to let you know right away if someone calls and doesn’t say the code-word Miyagi-san had set up. I just received a call from a private number, they said they were Miyagi-san but did not say the code-word._

_I’m sorry for bothering you but I didn’t have Miyagi-san or Takatsuki-san’s numbers._

_Kind regards_

_Takahashi Misaki_.

It was a near instant reply.

_Thank you for telling me. I will investigate this immediately and have someone secure your house as a precaution._

_You are never a bother_.

There was no greeting or sign off, giving off a sense of urgency regardless of the pacifying message. So, he replied in kind.

_Thank you, Usami-san._

Within seconds of sending that, his phone rang again, scaring him out of his skin.

A no caller ID. “Hello?” He greeted timidly.

“Shinobucchin. I apologise, I didn’t give you my number. That is an error on my part.” Miyagi’s voice came through the receiver, making him breathe a sigh of relief.

“No, it’s fine. I was still able to message Usami-san.” He smiled, relieved at how quick they were reacting to this.

“You’ll see a few men in suits sitting in front of your house in a minute so don’t be alarmed. They will be there all night as well until we pick you up early morning at 8:30am.” He explained. “I’ll send my number through to you now. Don’t save it, just write it down.”

“Ok, thank you Miyagi-san. Say hi to Takatsuki-san for me.”

“Will do.” He chuckled and hung up.

A number came through a few seconds later, and he wrote it on the side of his hand figuring it would otherwise get lost during packing.

.

.

.

“Dōshu Koru, marketing manager in the 18th district, got himself in deep in debt with loan sharks for his shitty business however all traces of those debts have been erased in the last 12 hours. He’s been seen having dealings with known affiliates to one Ijuuin Kyō.” Shinobu stood at the front of a white conference desk, a picture of the man in question blown up on copies of his financials laid out in front of each member in the room.

“How did some low-level rat get a hold of Takahashi-san’s number? He doesn’t seem to have any qualifications in IT, not to mention his poor online marketing skills is what got him in trouble in the first place.” Nowaki spoke, flicking through the paperwork. His arm casually resting over the back of Hiroki’s chair.

“From what our own IT specialist could pull, it was sent to him by a burner phone, couldn’t trace it back or get a location from it either. That was the only message sent. They poured over any digital footprint he had that they could find, particularly focusing in the last seventy-two hours since that seems to be the most likely time that anyone has contacted him regarding the boss’s new mate. Nothing interesting popped up.” Shinobu informed them. The boy felt a sort of kinship with the young Omega having been the only other person like him. He was very protective to the new to-be-addition to their pack.

“I don’t think we should be wasting time on this. He’s clearly a distraction, they know we’re paranoid and have taken drastic measures. It was too easy to trace the number back. He had what? A three million Yen debt? That’s play money to him. He’ll throw money at anything to throw us off our game.” Hiroki tossed the papers into the middle of the table, sitting back in the chair with his arms folded, “We need to focus ourselves on the safety of the kid.”

“It might be play money to Ijuuin, but it wouldn’t be to Dōshu. Ijuuin might have another plan for him, he’ll definitely be holding this debt over the guys head.” Miyagi chipped in, a lit cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth as he considered the information.

“Akihiko, what’s your take?” Hiroki asked, turning his chair to the head of the table.

The man sat with his fist in his hand. It didn’t take a genius to see how furious the man was, with all the precautions they took, their enemies seemed to have figured it out anyway. It raised questions.

“Have two people tail him immediately, I can’t take the risk that he does have something up his sleeve to do with this low-life. We aren’t aware of anyone else that could possibly be involved at this point. It’s all we’ve got. Report where he goes and who he talks to, run names and if there’s any connection to our rivals, even my father, you report it immediately to me.” He declared. “Misaki’s safety is paramount. I’m not having some fucker ruin this. My reputation has been smeared once. It will not happen again.”

“Talking about safety. Shall we finalise the details for tomorrow?” Shinobu asked, unfazed by the near demonic aura radiating from the head of the table.

“Please.”

.

.

.

Everyone woke up early the next day, making breakfast and eating together as normally as they could.

Misaki hadn’t told the other two about the call yesterday, not wanting to worry them unnecessarily.

Misaki wasn’t taking any furniture and all his clothes and valuables fit into two suitcases. The three of them huddle on the couch until there was a knock at the door. His brother answering it.

“Good morning, are you ready to go?” Miyagi asked, putting out a cigarette.

“Yes.” The boy replied, turning to his brother and sister-in-law, “Thank you for everything, I don’t know when I can see you next, but I promise to message you when I can. Take care of yourselves.” Misaki hugged them both tightly, Minami already crying but the brothers holding back their own tears, “I love you.”

“It’s not forever, once Misaki’s settled and if you’re not too pregnant to travel we’ll arrange a meeting. Otherwise you can take the big boss to court, now how many people can say they have the legal right to sue the Usami Group.” Miyagi tried to joke, getting a few chuckles. He knew it wasn’t easy on the family, but he wasn’t lying when he said they could visit, it would just be after they could secure any threats on the young Omega’s life.

“Alright, now you. Be. Safe. Understood?” Takahiro stressed.

“I will.”

They started walking towards the stairs, Misaki between the wall and Miyagi. They truly had his safety as a priority, even at the exposure of their own selves. They descended the stairs and met Shinobu at the ground floor, who then passed a thick leather neck brace to the young brunette.

It was rare to see these anymore, taken over by lightweight collars that protected an omega’s neck from a potential claim. He owned collars but only wore them to school, he didn’t bother wearing one today because he knew they were giving him this. Collars could be cut away easy enough, but this thing was not for the faint hearted. It had a steel plate between two layers of leather, it was weighty but still breathable for what it was.

He slipped it under his chin, making sure it wasn’t too high and let Shinobu lock it closed with a combination lock. After that a bullet proof vest was strapped to him.

He began to walk to the car with the Omega and Alpha by his side, his luggage placed in the trunk for him. He looked back up at the apartment where his family were still standing outside, both crying now.

He was doing this for them.

He got in the car before he could start crying and noticed that on the seat sat the biggest arrangement of roses he had ever seen. “Courtesy of Usami Akihiko.” Miyagi said as he shut the door.

“Wait, aren’t you coming?” Misaki asked through the crack in the window.

“We’ll be in the car behind.” Shinobu replied before walking off. They all seemed very on edge.

But Misaki just watched the two still standing at the rail on their apartment floor. He could almost hear his heart beating out of his chest, the anxiety and fear all welling up at once. Could he still change his mind? Can he go back home? _He didn’t want to be some dirty Yakuza’s mate._

But he knew this sacrifice meant that his brother would live a long, happy, struggle-free life.

So, as the car pulled away and his brothers figure faded into the distance, he finally allowed the tears to run down his face. He gripped the wrapping on the flowers hard, bringing one hand to cover his mouth to keep his cry quiet. If the two in the front noticed, they didn’t say anything.

Where would he be in twelve months? A dame to one with another on the way? Nothing more than a sex toy? Something the Yakuza boss took his frustration’s out on? Nothing more than a rotting corpse out the back of the manor?

He had more than enough chances to pull out, now he couldn’t. Whatever may lay ahead was his future now.

Misaki decided that until he met Usami-san, there was no point getting worked up about anything. He took a deep breath and counted down from ten in his head. He lay back and tried to relax, deciding to look at the window and try to maybe work out where he was heading.

Unfortunately, rather than a scenic view, all he had time to register was the headlights of a black SUV screaming into the side of the car.

.

.

.

**Next chapter – Attempted Murder, My Mate.  
Next update: 9th of April AWST**

**Constructive criticism welcome.**


	4. Attempted Murder, My Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki's in for a bumpy ride! He finally meets Akihiko!

_For Sale_

_Attempted Murder, My Mate_

.

.

.

Everything hurt.

It was hard to breathe. He was sucking in air, his ribs screaming with every inhale but still choking on a lack of oxygen.

He was disorientated and dazed, struggling to tell which way was up. Blurred sight and double vision were making him nauseous.

He was sprawled across the limousine’s black leather back seat; shards of glass littered the car pricking at his soft skin. Using an arm, he slowly pushed himself up into a semi-upright position, breathing heavily the young Omega tried to piece together what had happened.

Misaki brought a hand to his head, only to touch a sticky wet substance. He pulled his hand back to reveal copious amounts of blood.

“Shit,” he muttered. He looked around at the semi destroyed vehicle, the section he was seated in was relatively fine aside from shattered windows, the front half of the car had all but caved in. The hood of colliding vehicle was almost centre, lining up to where the glove box should have been.

The driver and passenger… He didn’t want to look too closely, the red chunks and splatter across what was left of the front seats telling him enough to make his stomach roll.

Clenching his fist crinkled the lavender coloured wrapping on the bouquet making him look down, the floral arrangement was in ruins with white petals littering the floor and seats.

Just as he began to orientate himself again, the side door was thrown open, a man in a casual white button up with a black tie and slacks stood in his view. Misaki was unsure who he was, he didn’t recognise him from the entourage that picked him up. He froze, terrified at the site of him.

The look on the mans face was slightly crazed, his hazel eyes wild and straw-like dyed-blonde hair a mess adding to his overall frantic demeanour.

He reached in and grabbed the slender Omega’s arm, his grip sure to leave bruises, dragging him roughly outside. Misaki grunted as he slammed into the asphalt hard, his arm was still in the grasp of the stranger and now bent at an odd and painful angle, it felt like his bones were going to be crushed under the mans strong hold.

The blonde man inhaled deeply, his eyes almost rolling back to nothing but white. “Well, he never told me how _delicious_ your scent would be. Wonder if you taste the same.” He chuckled manically. Misaki’s expression morphed into one of horror as he realised what he meant.

He forced the young Omega over onto his stomach, Misaki fighting him viciously but the man – an alpha – was clearly the stronger of the two of them. The alpha grabbed a fist full of the brunette’s locks and forced his head to the side, he started to try to rip the tan collar from his neck.

“ _Help! Miyagi! Shinobu_!” Misaki started screaming, it was his best chance to get out of this mark-free, but he wasn’t sure they’d be able to hear him over what now registered to him as gun shots.

“Shut up, you fucking whore!” He slammed Misaki’s head into the ground. The man gave up trying to tear the protective covering from his neck and simply jammed his teeth into it. The boy started screaming again, lashing out as best as he could, kicking at the man’s legs.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang louder than the others and the body above him slumped on top of him, no longer putting up a resistance. The grip on his wrist and in his hair was now lax and the teeth trying to penetrate his collar released his neck.

Something wet began to slide down his cheek and drip onto the road below.

Red blood began to puddle under his face.

Misaki froze.

Before he could break down into a panic, the now deceased alpha was carelessly tossed to the side like waste and another person was grabbing at him, this time trying to pull him to his knees. The brunette started fighting the person gripping his upper arm.

“Takahashi! Stop, it’s me! Are you injured?”

Misaki opened his eyes and stopped his struggling, seeing Shinobu beside him, gun in hand, knelt down and taking cover from the onslaught of bullets flying overhead. Vaguely registering the question Misaki shook his head, he couldn’t feel any pain with all the adrenaline rushing through him right now and the fact he was alive at all was a luxury right now.

The look Shinobu gave clearly indicated he didn’t believe him, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. There was no sign of reprieve from the shower of gunshots, “Miyagi is grabbing a car. We can’t move from here. I only have whatever’s left in my clip.” He waved his gun.

Misaki had to take a deep breath. He couldn’t panic right now, it would only get them both killed, this situation wasn’t a game. He needed to switch off his emotions and think as logically as possible, “The driver.”

Shinobu turned around, “What?”

“The drivers would have guns, right?”

His eyes lit up in understanding. He nodded and manoeuvred himself to the front door of the car, still in a crouch position and dragging Misaki with him. “You open the door and I’ll grab them.”

Nodding, Misaki did as he was told, and the other omega flung himself into the door space with his gun drawn. In the impacting car sat two burly men, dressed the same as initial assailant, they seemed shocked at the sudden appearance of Shinobu, clearly caught off guard and tried to raise their weapons but the younger was faster. He fired two shots, scaring the living day lights out of the brunette who stumbled back, his ass hitting the ground. “They’re closing in! Where the fuck are you?!”

Misaki looked confused but realised that the wire in Shinobu’s ear must be a communication line. The ferocious young man whipped around, looking behind Misaki making him turn as well, only to find a car speeding towards them. The driver slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop in front of them.

The drivers window was punched out with the butt of a gun and Miyagi’s head popped out. “Get in!”

Not hesitating in the slightest they threw themselves at the car. “Takahashi, climb into the front seat!” Miyagi yelled over his gun. The brunette decide it was quicker to jump over the glovebox since he was halfway in the backseat anyway. Before the door was even closed the dark-haired man sped off, their attackers still firing away. “Fuck, I’m too old for this.” He muttered before turning to the other two, “You look like hell! Whose blood is that?”

It was a question mainly, directed at Misaki whose hair was mattered with drying blood and his face streaked with red, “Bit’a mine, bit’a someone else’s.” He replied, words slurring a little bit with his laboured breathing, he pulled himself up from his position slumped against the car door to see into the back seat, “Are you ok?”

“Just dandy.” He drawled out sarcastically, reloading his weapons.

“Don’t mind him, he gets shitty when his plans don’t go smoothly.” Miyagi huffed a laugh, his eyes flickering to the rear vision mirror in worry but sighed in relief at the absence of injury, “Do you need a hospital?”

“No. No, I’ll be fine.” Misaki exhaled slowly, calming down a bit. “Thank you for saving me Shinobu-san. I can’t express how grateful I am.” He smiled as best as he could.

Shinobu pouted angrily but even Misaki could see it was faltering, “…Don’t add the honorifics. It’s weird.”

“Well then, you can call me Misaki.” He grinned, Shinobu wasn’t as mean as he made himself out to be.

“Did something happen?” Miyagi asked.

“Some guy tried biting through the collar.” Shinobu stated casually, “Don’t worry though. I dispatched him quickly.”

“I’ve already contacted based and let them know the gist of what’s going on, clean up crew’s on their way already and Hiroki and Nowaki will still meet us at the arranged point of convergence-” Before Miyagi could finish his sentence a bullet whizzed past their heads, shattering the back and front windows.

“Figures.” Shinobu clicked his tongue in annoyance and positioned himself to begin to fire back through the rear window. “They’re on motorbikes!”

“How many!?” Miyagi called back.

“I can see seven!” Shinobu ducked back down to reload.

“Shit, ok.” Miyagi looked at the omega next to him, “Can you drive?”

“ _No!_ ”

“Well, here’s your first lesson.” Miyagi hit cruise control and grabbed his gun from the glovebox. “Grab the wheel and keep driving straight! Don’t hit anyone!”

“Are you fucking serious!?” The brunette yelled in confused panic. His answer was the older alpha jumping into the backseat to support his mate. “Fuck.” He muttered as he leaped over into the driver’s seat and clutched at the steering wheel, ducking and weaving through traffic at high speeds.

He felt he was doing a pretty good job too, until a motorbike appeared next to him, somehow evading Shinobu and Miyagi’s sight. It was heart-stoppingly terrifying but even more so when the rider aimed the gun not at himself but at the two in the back.

“No!” Misaki yelled, and twisted the steering wheel right, forcing the vehicle to collide with the biker. It sent the person flying off his ride and rolling down the bitumen road at high speed, the brunette could see the riders body contorting in ways the human body was never meant to before coming to a stop.

He looked away from the side mirror with a choked sob.

“You’re doing good kid! Don’t think about it!” Miyagi yelled over his shoulder.

Sniffling a little he focused back on the road only to realise it was blocked off up ahead for construction, “ _Shit_!” He had to think fast, the was no time to swap drivers and he couldn’t slow down because there was still the shoot out going on behind them. But Misaki spotted a lane to do a U-turn between the cement barriers, if he screwed this up then he could kill them all but it wasn’t like they had much better odds between the bastards behind them and the construction zone, “ _Fuck_ , hold on tight!”

Hoping that the two in the back heard him and were doing so, he sharply spun the wheel right at full speed. He heard the curses in the back and the thump of the two being thrown at the sudden shift, but he ignored it. At the right moment he hit the brakes, trying to find the balance between full speed and not flipping the whole car.

Miraculously, and by sheer dumb luck, the car slid through the opening of the barriers and into the opposite lanes. He stepped on the accelerator again and sped off.

He looked out the left window just in time to see four bikers attempt to stop or turn but all ended up thrown from their transport or crashing into the work site, successfully shaking all their assailants.

He breathed a shaky sigh of relief, still in disbelief that it actually worked.

“ _Holy shit_!”

Misaki tried to look in the back, “Are you ok? I’m so sorry! Do you need a hospital?” Misaki asked frantically.

“That was amazing! Ha _ha_! You’re going to fit right in!” Shinobu laughed, the rush of adrenaline giving them all a high.

Miyagi huffed, “I thought you couldn’t drive.”

“Lots of wasted hours in the arcade I guess?” Misaki replied trembling.

“Hop over, I’ll take it from here.” Miyagi stated. Misaki hit the brakes slowly and struggled to move into the passenger seat, the dark-haired alpha taking the wheel again. “Are you ok?”

“Uh, yeah. Adrenaline wearing off though. Legs hurting now, and my ribs.” He replied but he still was shaking, he couldn’t believe what he just did. He just killed someone. He didn’t even think about it, his body moved before he could really process what he was doing.

“We’ll get you back to the manor and have our doctors look at you. It’s safer than a hospital right now.” Miyagi stated.

Misaki simply nodded, trying to focus on calming his breathing. He felt a hand on his arm making him look up, Shinobu had reached around from the backseat to squeeze his arm reassuringly. Misaki placed his hand over it, silently thanking the other omega.

.

.

.

It wasn’t too long before they arrived at Misaki’s new home.

To say he was in awe was an understatement. The towering iron gates opened to reveal a grand driveway, lined with a neatly manicured landscape that led up to the most beautiful mansion Misaki had ever laid eyes on.

It was modern and sleek, with many large windows and painted in neutral tan and greys. The sharp edges and minimalistic features tying in with some more traditional elements, all accentuating each other beautifully. It gave off a very homely feel to his surprise.

“Home, sweet home.” Shinobu stated.

“Do you live here?” Misaki inquired.

“Yep, Miyagi, Hiroki and Nowaki too.” He replied. “And Usami of course.”

Oh. He had completely forgot about that. Nerves came back full force as he realised he was actually _here_ now.

The scent of his distress slowly filled the car, “Hey, don’t worry. I promise it’ll be fine. No one here will hurt you and no ones going to force you into anything ok?” Miyagi looked at him pointedly.

Misaki nodded slowly, _‘If Miyagi-san and Shinobu are nice maybe it won’t be as bad as I think?_ ’ He tried to reason.

As they pulled up in front of the entrance, the front doors flew open before they could even leave the car.

There was Usami Akihiko in all his glory, the pictures he had seen doing nothing for the man, there was no other way to describe him but gorgeous. He was dressed formally, with a dark blue button up paired with a light grey three-piece suit, a lavender silk handkerchief accent in the left breast pocket perfectly complimenting the mans own periwinkle eyes.

Misaki opened his door and stepped out. Their eyes met for the first time and it took his breath away, he stood but fell onto the car as pain shot up his left leg. He grimaced but tried to hobble towards the silverette.

“ _Misaki_ … We need a doctor, now!” He yelled, his voice was deep and gravelly, typically of a regular smoker Misaki realised.

Before Misaki could say anything, two other men approached them, “Takahashi-san, can you walk?” Asked a dark-haired man, his hair had a blue tint to it, his eyes a dark blue to match. He was _very_ tall, towering over the small omega while he himself was clearly an alpha, his scent giving him away.

“Clearly not.” Akihiko drawled out, “I’ll carry you if that’s ok?” He asked gently.

“I… I don’t want to get blood all over your suit.” He stuttered out, the last thing he needed was to ruin what seemed to be a custom suit after this whole charade and have the man angry at him from the get-go.

“That’s the least of my worries.” He said before reaching down and picking up the bloodied omega, cradling him close.

He was so gentle with his touch. Misaki couldn’t stop his heart from stuttering at how careful he was with him, a man he had expected nothing but the worst from, a cold-blooded callous murderer that ran the largest organised crime syndicate, holding him close to his chest.

He didn’t have time to admire the interior of the residence as he was briskly whisked down the hallways and into a room that simulated a standard hospital very well. It smelt of chemicals, sterile and cold, the room a bland white with many doctor’s instruments hanging on the walls. He was deposited on an exam table situation in the middle of the room.

“Takahashi-san, my name’s Kusama Nowaki, I’m a doctor and if it’s ok, I want to do a quick exam to make sure that you haven’t been significantly injured.” He smiled, Misaki nodded hesitantly, “I understand that you are very confused and it’s all overwhelming. Any questions you have will be answered but your health is the most important thing right now.”

Nowaki moved around the room grabbing wipes and dressing packs from various cupboards, “Here you can use this to clean up.” He passed Misaki a warm damp flannel and placed a bowl of warm water on a metal trolley to dip into, “Usami-san, can you remove the collar carefully?”

Akihiko had stood next to him after placing him on the table, not wanting to be any further than necessary. He had been awake since very early, excitement and nerves buzzing about and keeping him restless. He finally had the boy in his reach but the news that something had happened sent him into a panicked rage, he demanded to go out and find the young omega himself, but he was forcibly held back.

He was horrified to see his new mate stumbling out of the car, his clothes and face soaked with blood. His heart clenched at the site of him, he was beautiful, nothing could change that, but he was injured.

He reached around and undid the collar, only he knew of the combination to the three locks keeping it sealed shut. His eye caught the marks in the side of the leather, two deep crescents.

Teeth marks.

His eyes narrowed in angry, a deep growl rumbled through his chest as he saw them, “Who did this?”

Misaki trembled at his voice, he looked back at him with terror, the room became thick with tension and the scent of Misaki’s distress forcing Akihiko to calm himself. He removed the collar the rest of the way when Shinobu spoke up from the corner, having slipped in when no one was looking.

“Usami, it’s been sorted.” He stated calmly. Akihiko turned towards him and nodded gratefully.

“Shinobu, Misaki may need some privacy.” Nowaki said and nodded towards the door, but Shinobu frowned.

“He’s been through a very traumatic experience and now he’s going to be poked and prodded by two alphas, one that he has to mate? Having another omega in the room is probably the best thing right now.” He walked over and huffed annoyed, but mirth twinkled in his eyes.

Misaki just smiled and nodded, feeling instantly better now he knew Shinobu was here. “Thank you for saving me again.”

“We’re even now.” He grinned in return, he turned to Akihiko, “You should have _seen_ him! He saved both me and Miyagi while driving for the first time ever.”

Shinobu continued to retell the events that led them here. Misaki blushed and chuckled, shaking his head in modesty. The young patient could tell that the two of them would be good friends.

.

.

.

It took a while before Nowaki was happy to let him go, with a barrage of X-rays on his legs, arms, ribs and head and a few vial’s of blood, he was finally released with pain medicine and instructions to eat and replenish his fluids.

Shinobu and Akihiko carried him to his room after, deciding that he should get some rest before exploring his new home.

He as led up stair and to the right, “This is the east wing, my bedroom is right next to yours. If there’s anything you need don’t hesitate to come in.”

“Mines the opposite side of the stairs, in the west wing, there’s only me and Miyagi there so yell for me if you need. I’ve got to arrange the meeting now and kick someone’s ass for fucking up the assignment.” Shinobu frowned deeply and headed for the door, waving as he walked out leaving them both alone.

“Well, I guess should formally introduce myself now. I’m Usami Akihiko, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” He bowed deeply and grabbed the young boy’s hand, placing a sweet kiss on his knuckles.

The brunette blushed deeply, “I’m Takahashi Misaki, the pleasures all mine.” He replied.

“I had Shinobu place an outfit in your wardrobe, your personal bathroom is through that door. I’ll have someone check on you, since you hit your head Nowaki wants you to be woken every hour to make sure you don’t deteriorate.” He informed. Misaki nodded, the situation finally dawning on him as he teared up, “Misaki?”

“I-… I think I killed someo-” His voice broke as a few tears escaped. He chocked back a sob, bring his hand to cover his mouth. Akihiko gently shushed him and led him to the bed.

“You did nothing wrong; they were a bad person. From what Shinobu tells me, you were very brave and made the choice to protect them. You did it for the right reasons, you’re not some heartless murderer, the fact you’re upset about it proves that ok?” Akihiko reassured; his tone was soft as he thumbed the soft skin on the omegas hand.

“Ok, thank you.” He smiled and wiped his eyes, “I’m going to have a shower, I feel pretty gross.” He chuckled.

“Ok, I have to go to this damn meeting, but I’ll check on you soon.”

With that, Akihiko left, leaving Misaki to his own devices for a bit, he looked around the room, it was a nice tan brown coloured room with a dark brown bookshelf in the corner and table and swivel chair underneath the window. His bed was huge, situated in the middle of the wall with bedsides either side and walk-in robe next to the door to the bathroom.

He hobbled over to the wardrobe, his leg still weak even with the pain medicine kicking in, and grabbed the only outfit hanging up.

_‘A nice hot shower is all I need right now.’_

.

.

.

“How the _fuck_ did they know the exact _time_ , the exact _place_ , and the exact _route_ we were taking?” Shinobu yelled as he burst into the room.

The meeting only consisted of the highest-ranking members of the syndicate, Miyagi, Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu and Akihiko. They sat around the mahogany table in a sound-proof room.

“We’ll be getting Takahashi-san’s phone and laptop before it’s returned to him, we’ll see if there’s any spyware remotely installed.” Miyagi stated, tapping off the ash of his cigarette.

“What if Takahashi was the reason?” Hiroki suggested, “You said yourself, they were aiming for you two, not Takahashi, and the initial car accident killed the drivers, the back seat looks fine from the images clean-ups sent.”

“He has _nothing_ to do with this,” Akihiko stormed in, slamming the door closed behind him so hard that it shook the walls, and tossed the collar that Misaki had worn onto the desk. His voice was deep, ferocious, “He’s in tears about killing someone right now and you think he’s capable of setting up some elaborate scheme to take out Shinobu and Miyagi? He has nothing to gain from doing that. Don’t shift blame to him for _your_ incompetence.”

“Don’t give me that shit Akihiko, you don’t know him. He was smart enough to have a contract set up-”

“In case he was killed on the way here so he’s family would receive a payment still.” Akihiko narrowed his glare on Hiroki, “You personally did a background check on him. He has no history or connection to anyone with even a criminal record, his parents were killed in a car accident eleven years ago and his brother and sister-in-law both are clean too. Or are you telling me you failed to complete a sufficient history on him too?”

Hiroki sat back with frown, he was right, there was nothing Misaki gained in trying to set them up.

“We can settle this with the recorder I know you hid in the collar.” Shinobu stated, grabbing the brace, and ripping open the lining to find a small black box and wire. Akihiko continued to glare at the professor, having been unaware of the device.

It was easy to hook up to his laptop, opening the correct audio files.

“This ones from this morning, I’ll fast forward it to the crash.” Shinobu stated and hit play.

It was silent at first, the low murmur of the car before Misaki yelled out.

 _“Look o-”_ The impact caused the mic’s connection to buffer and crackle before it was silent again.

Gun shots began to ring out before long, and after a minute or two Misaki began groaning.

“He must have been unconscious; I’ll be sure to add that to his medical files.” Nowaki spoke up.

_“Shit,”_

Silence. Crackling and movement could be heard

_“Well, he never told me how delicious your scent would be. Wonder if you taste the same.”_

Akihiko looked primal at that, the desk creaking under his grip but he stayed silent.

_“Help! Miyagi! Shinobu!”_

_“Shut up you fucking whore!”_

Screams rung out from the computer before a gunshot silence them. “I know everything from that point since I shot the bastard trying to mark him. An idiot really, everyone knows these collars are metal plated.” Shinobu rolled his eyes, “You happy now?”

Hiroki nodded, “But that doesn’t help us find out who and how they knew to find him.”

Akihiko exhaled angrily, “We already _know_ who’s behind this, but we need solid links. Do we have anyone to ask directly?”

“Yes, we brought in three, including Dōshu, he was at the scene. We’re holding them in a storage facility, they’re under guard for now. IT is also pulling security footage to see if there’s anyone we can recognise and narrow down who they’re working for. There might be multiple players, we just need to be certain we’re not going to be blindsided with another party.” Shinobu reported, shutting the computer.

“We all know what this is looking like though right?” Nowaki asked.

Akihiko stood from his position of leaning on the desk, “Seems we have a rat.” He confirmed. “Hiroki, go give them an incentive to talk.” Akihiko directed, “Shinobu, Miyagi. Good job today, take the next few days off to recoup. I know you’ve built a rapport will Misaki, so please help him settle in.”

With that he exited the room signalling the end of the discussion.

“You heading back to Misaki?” Shinobu asked as he walked along side Akihiko, his mate just behind him.

“Yes, he needs to be checked on every hour or so,” The alpha replied, “I’m assuming you’re following me.”

“Yep.” He responded, Shinobu felt very attached to the brunette, having never met another male omega before.

They all ascended the stairs and headed to the east wing of the house, Akihiko knocked on the door, “Misaki? We’re coming to check up on you. Can we come in?”

No response.

The others looked at each other confused. “Misaki?” He knocked again but received no answer, so he opened the door. The sight that he was met with horrified him, he rushed in as Miyagi ran off yelling for Nowaki.

_“Misaki!”_

_._

_._

_._

**Next chapter – Drop, Security.**

**Updates Thursday.**

**Constructive criticism welcome.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So, few things I wanted to say/clarify
> 
> 1\. Sorry for not posting last week, i couldn't afford my internet bill thank you fucking Coronavirus, but I got paid and now I'm back!
> 
> 2\. I want to just tell people what Akihiko's like. It's hard to write in a way that everyone gets the gist and as a very clear reader pointed out, I write in a subtle way. You have to look at body language and tone of voice more than what people are saying. SO! Instead I'm just going to tell you, Akihiko is pretty OC, yes he's a mob boss but with Misaki he's just like the anime. Very affectionate. He's not going to torture or abuse Misaki. I hate reading those kinds of fics (read: triggers my own PTSD), and writing them would only depress the absolute shit out of me. 
> 
> 3\. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
